Dr Luc and Mr Pokelantis
by AruaPearl44
Summary: PMD World. Luc, a proud Lucario, has decided to free Pokemon for evil with his scrim. However, he unleashes a monster far grander than any normal Pokemon thief. Can he stop it? Or will he be just like Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Luc and Mr. Pokelatis

**It's Halloween. This is my Halloween story. Yeah, I'm doing a Dr. Jackel and Mr. Hyde thing. However, this could be a possiblity in one world. Anyway. This world I'm placing this story in is the Pokemon Dugeon World. I am not doing the anime or my regular world. But there will be hints. Now, this is an alternate earth different from the main game's world and the anime one. It will stilled be habituated by Pokemon. But you know how PD works. Now onto the story.**

Lucario was a proud Pokemon, he had many things to make him happy. He had wealth, friends, a family that loved him, and a girl he liked. However he was also a shy man. He didn't have the nerve to ask the girl Pokemon he liked out, he hardly had fun, and he was always serious. He mostly worked on his research and how to improve Pokemon kind.

Lucario was right now sitting with his friends; Scolipede, a party man who lived his life large; Lillygant, a fine elegant woman who was censured about tightness; Metagross, his banker and long time friend; and Lopunny, the girl he had a crush towards and a very nice girl. Metagross was looking at Luc. They were sitting on chairs except Scolipede and Metagross. "Sorry old chap, but it would have been award for you two to have a chair." Lucario joked awkwardly. Metagross sighed. "Look Luc, how do you know your new idea will work? Stripping anybody of evil is domed for Mr. Hyde. You've read the stories, a man always thinks he can fix the human race but he ends up becoming a monster and dieing in the end." Metagross said. Luc looked at him. "But I know where they went wrong. We're Pokemon, where ten times stronger than humans. Why else do you think humans are extent?" Luc said. Lillygant looks at him. "But you know that a human came from the future and stopped the time distortion. How do you know there aren't any more humans now that are on a continent we don't know." Lilly said. Lucario sighed. "Because the humans are cowardly. I've may not know what has happened to them. But I know my experiment won't lead to a Mr. Hyde. Not only that, but I'm scarred of the thieves." Luc said. The three friends agreed. "Since Darkrai. No... Since the incident where a meteor almost destroyed our planet. Pokemon have been increasing in villainous stuff. The once brave and noble Darkrai who defended humans was now the lunatic who's trapped forever. And more Pokemon are turning. If we don't find a way to get rid of the evil. Arceus will come and destroy us. We will be like the humans. Either gone or very rare." Luc said. The three friends nodded. They soon began to leave. "Lupa." Luc said to his friend the Lopunny. The woman looks at him. "Yes." She said. He gulped. "Wish me luck." He said. She nods, then leaves. Luc sighed. 'Stupid. That was stupid. I should have asked her out. What if Metagross is right. I've read all the interpretations. Yet they leave out the main ingredient. Even in the movies I can't figure out what that is. It looks like white powder, but you can make many things into that stuff. I know it's a drug he uses but tectonically all medicines have some kind of drug.'

Luc stands up. He notices his 5 servants come up to them. They were all Mareep and their evolutions. "You okay sir?" A Mareep asked. "You seem upset." A Flaffy asked. Luc sighed. "Yes. I'm just worried. Worried about what might happen if I end up like the humans when they created the serum. They were all changed. I don't know if I can take that risk and end up either losing or gaining everything." He said. A Mareep walks up to him. "Maybe you should go to the bar. You should need some relaxation." The second Mareep said. Lucario nodded. He grabs his green lab cot with torn sleeves on and leaves the place.

He walks down his village. He lived in a very nice tent that has a basement in it he built for his experiment. He looks at the other Pokemon huts. 'Most of these are Pokemon explores. They have such nice houses.' He thought. He walks down and sees a Pikachu. He smiled. "Hello Explorer Pikachu." Lucario said. Pikachu smiled. "Hey, Luc. I'm so excited to start my first adventure. I wonder if I'll be as lucky as the duo of Squirtal and Charmander. Or the mighty Piplup and Riolu." Pikachu said. (Using the movies since you can have a thousand combos and still be right somehow.) Lucario smiled. Pikachu looked at him. "I forgot is the mighty Riolu related to you?" Pikachu asked. Lucario laughed. "I wish. We're just the same species." Luc said. Pikachu nodded then ran off. Luc soon walked around into the shady area of the village. Usually Pokemon explorers don't go to this place since the juice bar was nicer and didn't have human like stuff.

Luc entered the hut. He notices Scolipede drinking with only his mouth. "Another." Scolipede said. 3 cups were beside him. Luc sat next to him. "Oh Luc, your here. Got a little blue huh." Scolipede said. Luc sighed. "Yes, Scold. I'm worried about what might happen. I've read the stories and they all end up with the scientist becoming a monster." Luc said. Scold laughed. "I liked the hulk's interpretation the best. Mostly from the comics. They have great stories. Plus the guy never dies off in the end." Scold said. Luc sighed. "But maybe that's a worse fate. No matter what happens he's still the monster. But the hulk has lasted longer, which means he can do more harm than the regular Mr. Hyde." Luc said. Scold picks up his new drink with his mouth and just chugs it. Once he's done, he puts it down. "Two more please." Scold said. The bartender, a Ladyene, soon got them their drinks. "Thanks." Scold said. He soon looked at Luc. "Don't worry. Like you said, we're tougher than the humans. I bet you will won't become a monster. Besides, we can just drink on it." Scold said. Luc sighed. "That's your answer to everything." He said. He sighed and drank. 'Though he's right. I should just stop worrying and work on which ingredient to get. I know it's white powder, it's tasty to a lot of people. It's a drug. We mostly have berries in this world. So it must be either a berry or some drug.' He soon takes another sip.

"I wish we could reinvent the CD reader things, so we can watched the d.v.d.s. They seem to be more varied. And have a lot more detail and stuff on them. Plus they seem to be the most massive amount of data in the world." Scold said. Luc nodded. 'More information is good. But I think I'm good with my research. I just need to calm down and think of things.' Luc thought. After a while, he came up with something. "Ya know what I like about this place more than the juice bar. It has tastier drinks." Scold said. Luc laughed. "That's just your option. Not all Pokemon like liqueur." Luc said. "Bah, they have no real taste." Scold said. Luc laughed. "I think I've had enough. Thanks for cheering me up." Luc said as he left his friend. "No problem. Now, who want's to party!?" Scold asked. Soon many lady Pokemon came up to him. Luc left the bar.

He walked up the Poke-mart. Two Kecleons ran the store, one was green and normal, the other was purplish and shiny. The green Kecleon looked at him. "So, Luc. What do you want today?" He asked gracelessly. "I'm looking for a berry that you can make white powder from. I'm not sure which though." Luc said. Kecleon smiled. "Well there are few berries that do. We have a Enigma berry. It's white inside. We also have a Colbur, white and one of the tastiest berries you will ever find." Kecleon said. "I'll take the Colbur." Luc said. Soon he spent a few Poke buying 4 Colburs. "Just remind me when more come." Luc said. "Will do." The purple Kecleon said. Luc smiled as he puts them in his pockets. 'These must be the missing ingredient.' Luc thought as he walked home. 'Now to help all of Pokemon kind.'

(Luc's lab.)

He was deep in the ground. He had placed many layers of science stuff to hid his lab. 'I don't want anyone to be here if anything goes wrong. I don't want to hurt anyone.' He thinks as he pour and mixed constructions. He had not gotten out of his lab cout and was working hard on his mixture. He soon began to powder up the Colbur berries. He puts them in the cylinder. After heating and mixing it, it turns purple. "This should be it." He said. He pours the purple conniption into his test tube. He looked ready to drink the concoction. 'Now to see if this works. Lupa, if it doesn't. If,... If I become a monster, if I do create a Mr. Hyde. I want to say...' He thought. 'I love you.' Soon he gulps the mixture in. After while, Luc feel to the floor. Pain was moving through his body. 'Ugh. No. This can't be right. Lupa. I... have to know what's happening to me.' He thought. He tried to get up but fell to the ground. He felt his body changing.

He blacks out as his body started to grow black grey wings connected to black stones on his shoulders. His right upper arm turned black and formed a stone where the wing's stone was forming. The lower part was tan and human like. The left side had a human shoulder connected to the stone of the wing and the lower haft of his arm. The lower part was grey with a black conciliar pal, three grey claws were attached. Below his claws was a baseball like mitt around the palm. Luc's torso turned black from his chests to his chin line, from his left chest to his right upper arm. An upside down house like black polygon was where most of the thorough was. The rest of the neck area was grey like the area's skin. The spikes on Lucario disappeared. The man's torso was thin but human. On his back was mostly human, except the neck area were a spike is and two lines that connected to a big grey and black generator tail on the thing's butt. The right leg and bottom area up to the torso was human. The left leg was grey with a black stone where the knee was, a spike near the heel, round three claw toes, and a black segment on his heel and near his toes. Luc's cot was very big on the person, who was around a 10 year old human child. The creature woke up. His face was human, he had black spiky hair which had replaced the things on Lucario, apart of the hair was pointing up and a part of it was pointing down, and two bangs were between the thing's eyes. Z's were under the creatures eyes. He had a sharp nose, and a cracked smiled showing he has fangs. His eyes were sharp, connected, and completely black.

The creature looks around. He was please yet confused. He looked at himself. 'This is an odd mix for me to return in but I don't care. As long as I'm out, I'm out of my cell. I hate being trapped in stuff. I hate that feeling like your never going to escape. I hate. HATE IT!' He screamed inside. He laughed. His voice was deep and rusty. He looked at the mixture. 'What shall I call you, magical freer thing. How about Hadukan. Yeah, I like that sound.' He looked around. He looked in a near by mirror. 'So now that I'm free, who am I? I can't remember.' He thought. He looked at his eyes. 'I can't remember anything outside of being sealed and two names. Hexxus and Light. I feel like their somebody's else's name. But who am I? Am I a new person who was just realized, or am I an angry soul trapped for something I've done. I feel like I'm both.' He thinks. He tries to fisher up some memories, but nothing came. 'I know I'm not a new soul, but I can't remember my original name. I guess being locked up does that.' He walks around. He awkwardly limps with his big dragon leg. It felt natural for the creature. He tried to think. But his head keep getting empty. "Come on, there has to get at least one stinking memory!" He yelled. He soundly heard his echo. It rang a bell. He thought. Then remembered.

(Flashback.)

"Alright, here is our Challenger, ASH _!" A human with reddish hair said. Ash was angry. "Your wrong. I am the king of Pokelantis." Ash yelled. He looks over and see some random people looking worried.

(End of flashback.)

He held his head. 'Somehow I don't like this flashback. I'm confused.' The creature thought. 'So I'm a king. Yes, this sounds good to me. Ash... something or other. I need a last name. I don't want strangers to just call me Ash. It's too weird.' He thought. Soon another flashback.

(Flashback.)

A strange blue hair woman was sitting on the ground near a house near a field . She looked sad. Ash walks over to her. Kindness was in his eyes. "Oh.. Mr. Pokelantis." She said. "Dawn, what's wrong?" He asked. He was sad for the girl. She looks away and wipes her eyes. "It's nothing." She said. "Did you get something in them?" Ash asked. She dunks her head. "Um... yeah." She said as she looks at him with a smile. "I'm kind of hungry." Ash said. "How 'bout some ice cream." She offered. "Yeah, let's go." He said. Soon the two left the field.

(End of Flashback.)

The monster smiled. "Yess..." He said. Wicked happiness in his smile. "Ash Pokelantis. I am that person. I am king and am hero. I think this will go so well." He said. The monster walks away and to the stairs. After walking through rooms and up stairs, he reached the tent area. He notices a Mareep. It screamed. Soon she fainted. The monster laughed. 'Servers her right. I have no time for silly little sheep. I have to go out and kill and live.' He thought. He walks out of the tent. The other severeness were on break. The creature soon ran into it's first Pokemon outside, a Machop. "Hey." It said. The monster was confused on why it was around haft the height of the monster. The thing soon slaps the creature with it's human hand. He angerly looked at the fighting type. "Get out my way." He yelled. The fighting type ran. The monster laughed as he walked. He looked around, there was mostly tents and shops. The Pokemon were confused as they looked at the mix of human and Pokemon. Then he saw Lopunny. The thing stopped. His heart felt like it was actually there. He felt heat come to him. The bunny soon walked up to him. "Hello, I'm Lupa. I haven't seen you around before. What are you?" She asked. The thing was unsure.

'What do I say? What do I do? I can't hurt her? Or can I? She reminds me of Dawn person. Why do I care of just a memory?' He thought. She was scarred. He noticed this. He grabs her. "Don't leave. I won't hurt you." He said. The Pokemon around them were shocked. "You... won't but... you're so weird. What are you?" She asked. 'Need to tell her something. But I don't know what I am but a monster. But that answer will go nowhere. Need to think of something fast.' The thing thought. "I'm Ash Pokelantis, a Zekrom who was cursed by some Pokemon." He said. The other Pokemon were confused. "A Zekrom? That can't be right. But... you do have the biological stuff of Zekrom. Well, if that's what a Zekrom looks like." She said. The monster came up to her. "I AM A ZEKROM! Darkria and other bad Pokemon caused me to be this way." Ash yelled. Suddenly everything froze. "Darkria did this to you. Oh... I'm so sorry. I.. didn't know. What did he do to you?" She asked. Ash smiled. "He turned me haft human, haft me. He promised if I help break Dialga's home, he'd fix me. He'd lied, after I did that he disappeared, I couldn't find him. I've been searching the place. I couldn't go home. I can't let them see me like this." Ash said. Lupa was confused. "Then why did you call yourself Ash?" She asked. Ash sighed. "Since Darkria did this, I can't call myself Zekrom anymore, the more I try, the more I feel like I'm no longer that. So I decided to call myself after what my heart gave to me." Ash said. Lupa was sad. She hugs him. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Pokelantis. But Darkria is forever trapped, he can no longer fix you." She said. Ash smiled. "Don't worry. When Arceus notices I'm gone, he'll come and fix me. I hope." Ash said. Lupa smiled. "Maybe my friend Luc can help. He's a great scientist." She said. "I was already there but he wasn't home. Is there anybody else who can help?" Ash asked. Lupa sighed. "I dough the explorers could help since your kind of problem is too big for them. So no." She said. Ash sighed. "I'm going to stay at this Luc's place until he comes home. Maybe he can help." Ash said. Soon he walked away. Lupa sighed.

Away from Lupa, Ash goes into narrow street away from the Pokemon. He was breathing heavily. 'I hate this feeling. I hate that she's not the one. Have to find other, Resh, Kyurem. I need their help. They know how to break bond between luc... and me. Me hate Luc. Hate imprisonment. Me don't remember why I was trapped in the first place. All I know is hate. Hate hate.' He thought. He soon walked back to Luc's house. He goes down stairs to the lab. He sits down. 'Don't know what to do now. Me need to cool off.' He thought. The monster grabs the Hadukan and drinks it. After a few sips he puts it down and began to feel pain. "Drat. Forgot not beer. Me don't want to be trapped." He grabbed his head. Soon he blacked out. After transforming back, Lucario wakes up. He looks unsatisfied. He looks at the cylinder the monster drank out of. 'If it wasn't for his stupidness, I wouldn't have gotten out.' Luc thought.'Now I have to not drink that stuff in order for the monster to disappear.' Luc thought. As he walked away, he kneels down in pain. He holds his head. 'NOT SO FAST! I'M NOT DONE YET!' Ash's voice yelled. Luc soon wakes up to see he and the monster were together in the darkness. "You've dragged me to your lair. Smart for a monster." Luc said. Ash growled at him. "You bow towards me, weaker haft." Ash yelled. Luc angerly looks at Ash. "I'm not Dr. Jackal. I'm not a push over. If you want my body. You'd have to face me. One on one. No rules. No powers. Just you and me." Luc said. Ash smiled. "If I win I can have your body when ever I want." Ash said. "And if I win, you leave me alone and rot in your cell." Luc said. Ash laughed. His eyes cold and heartless. "Deal. I won't lose. Not ever." Ash said.

**Cliff hanger. This is a mini series. Probably around 4-5 chapters maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

**Things get dark in this one.**

Ash gleefully looks at Luc. All he had to do was bet him and he would be free to do what ever he wanted. Ash uses dragon claw on Luc. Luc uses forces palm. The two attacks hit straight on. Ash was damaged a bit. Luc uses rush bone. Ash dodges and use thunder fang. Luc uses close combat. Ash uses fly and thunder. Lucario is hit hard. The two soon grab each other. Ash lifts Luc high into the air. Luc uses aura sphere and hits the creature's chest. The two fall to the dark ground, hitting hard. Luc gets up. Ash does too, but more slowly. 'One more strong hit and he's done.' Luc suspected. Soon he uses bone rush. Ash was too slow to notice this. Luc hits Ash several times. After the fifth hit, Ash faints. Luc smiles as he looks at the creature's body. He picks up Ash. 'What should I do with you? Can I just get ride of you?' Luc thought. Then he thought a way to get rid of him. A large steel cage was formed in this strange world. The cage was oval like with spikes, lots of chains inside, and locks on the door. Luc smiled, he had thought up the cage and it was there in this world now. Luc opens up the door, ready to put Ash in there.

Surprisingly, Ash woke up. "NO! ME WON'T LOSE! NOT YOU! NOT TO ANYONE! ME KING! ME ASH!" Ash yelled as he kicks Luc in the chest. They were now on the ground. Luc looks at the hybrid with hate in his eyes. "You monster, how can you even think that you can have my life. WHAT ARE YOU!?" Luc asked. Ash angerly looks at Luc. "ME ASH! ME ZEKROM! ME KILL YOU! PROVE YOU WRONG!" Ash yelled back, he rushes toward Luc and slashed him. Luc gets up. "If you are really a legendary, then why are you here? Why have you taken this role?" Luc asked. Ash smiled. "Me was forced here. Me don't know why. But me would rather to be beast than the boy who loses to him." Ash said. Luc runs towards Ash and forces palms him. "Your not worthy to be a legendary. Do you think that you should be allowed be alive?" Luc asked. Ash nodded. "Me won't die. Me wait here for Resh. She'll free me. She do that. ME must have RESHY!" Ash yelled, using Dragon claw. Luc dodges it. "I dough a she will. She would never love a thing like you. Your too vile for anything as pure as Reshiram." Luc said. Ash scream, "NO! YOULIE!MEWILLHAVEHER!MEWILLHAVEWORLD!MEKING!KING!KING!" Ash yelled using Dragon Rage. Luc was hit hard. He holds his stomach where he was hit. He looks at Ash. "Your afraid aren't you. Your afraid of being alone, your afraid to die. That's why your here. Your soul fond me and lunged when I drank my potion. It must be it." Luc said. Ash angerly growls at Luc and uses another Dragon Rage. "NO!LAIR!MEHERE!MEALWAYSHERE!MEHATEYOUMEWANTTOCONSUMEYOU!MEWILLHAVEHER!" Ash yelled. Luc notices thing's sanity was digerati. 'Just one more hit.' Luc thought. Soon he runs up to Ash and uses Metal claw, piercing the creature's skin. Ash screams in pain. Luc smiled. 'Got ya.' Luc thought.

Ash screams grew louder as he began to irradiate, but suddenly he disappeared. Luc sit down and sighed. He looked at his paws. They were covered in the creature's blood. 'I'm just glad that's over.' He thought. He gets up. 'Time to return to normal.' Luc thought. Soon he closed his eyes. Unknown to him, a cloud of darkness enters Luc as the jackal began to wake up.

(Real world.)

Luc gets up. He looked around, he was in his hay bed. 'Maybe this was just a dream. Yes, that would be good. But.. I have to make sure.' Luc thought, soon he walked to a cellar door next to his bed. He opens it and walks down to his lab. After a while, he reached it. Luc notices that the beaker was still there, untouched, unharmed but haft full. Luc sighed. 'I guess it wasn't a dream. Drate. Well, at least it's over now.' Luc thought. He notices he's in his green cot. 'I guess I never changed out of it.' Luc thought. He grabs the beaker. The horrible evil smile of Ash was still in his mind. Luc shocked it off. He looks at the the cerium. 'I should examine later, to see where I went wrong.' Luc thought. Soon he walks over a picture of a family of Riolus and Lucarios. Luc smiled, this was a picture of his family. He gently takes the picture off and looks at the safe. After using the combination to open the safe, Luc puts his potion in it. He closes this and sighed.

'After all that work, I just end up like them. Like Dr. Jackal. I thought I had the right treatment. Was it that I used the wrong ingredient? Maybe... but the berry I used was suppose to be used to weaken the power of Darkness, not to allow it to take over me. Why did my form changed? Was it because of my potion, but my body shouldn't have changed so drastically, it must be something wrong with me. Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's because I used the potion in the first place. I should have never thought it up. How stupid of me to think that I could change the world. That I could actually be able to use the potion without this happening.' Luc thought as he walked back up to his tent. After a while, Luc notices Lupa was there. He blushes. "Lll...lupa. Wh...what... are you d...doing h...here?" He asked nervously. She looks at him. "I was wondering if Mr. Pokelantis was here. I had talked to him earlier, have you met him?" She asked. Luc was confused. "Oh yeah." He said. 'But.. I can't tell Lupa that was me. She'd shun me. No... I have to lie.' "I met him a bit earlier, he was very strange looking. I tried my potion I was working on today, but.. it didn't work." Luc said. Lupa was confused. "Was it the Dr. Jackal potion?" She asked. Luc nodded. "How did you think a potion that was suppose to get rid of evil do to a man like him?" Lupa asked. Luc sighed. "I was hoping that getting rid of his evil would allow him to have the courage to talk to one of the other legendaries. But... the potion was a bomb. Just be glad I didn't accidentally making him a Mr. Hyde." Luc said smiling. Lupa nodded. "But... wasn't he already a Mr. Hyde?" She asked. Luc was confused. "How do you know that?" He asked. Lupa looks at him. "Well, he was very cold when he didn't look at me. Plus I heard from a Machop that he almost killed him." Lupa said. Luc was shocked. 'Was he that out of control. But.. I should be happy.' Luc thought.

"I told Mr. Pokelantis to talk to Arceus. I'm just a simple Pokemon after all, Arceus is the creator. The man left, he seemed happy." Luc said. Lupa nodded. "I'm glad he got the courage to do that." She said. Luc nods. Luc then thought of something. "I think we should go to the Juice bar. It's been so long since I've gotten a chance for us to talk." Lupa said. Luc blushes. "You mean, me and you, without our friends." Luc said. Lupa nodded. "Yeah, we did do that before remember. That was until became shy of me." She said, disappointment was in the last sentence. Luc puts his paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I have the courage to be true friends with you." He said. She smiles. 'After what had happened with Ash, I can face anything without fear.' Luc thought. Soon the two friends left.

(The juice bar.)

Tables of explore teams, regular Pokemon, and friends were hanging out. Luc came up to Spindala. "One Oran berry smoothy please." Luc said as he gives Spindala an oran berry. "Thanks. That's one point to recycling." He said. "That's right." Wabafeet said. Luc smiled as Spindala spins and makes a smoothy. Soon he gives them the smoothy. The two soon get a table by themselves. Luc and Lupa were sharing the smoothy. "Ya' know. This remind me of those cheesy romantic movies I like." She said. Luc smiled. After eating, Luc's stomach growled. "I guess I'm still hungry." He said. Lupa smiled. "Don't you have any other berries with you?" She asked. Luc looks at his cot's pockets and see a Yumi berry and a Colbur berry. 'Figures I didn't used all of my Colbur berries.' He thought. He looks at Lupa and gave her the option. "I'll have the Yumi berry. I think they taste better." She said. Luc was shocked. 'Calm down. Like Scold said, Pokemon have different options.' Luc calms down. "I guess I'll have the Colbur berry." Luc said. Lupa nodded. Soon he gets up and gets two drinks. Spindala does his natural thing. Luc soon walks back with his drinks. He gives Lupa her drink. She happily drinks it while using a straw. Luc takes a few chugs of his drink. After sighing after taking in haft the drink, Luc felt dizzy. 'What...the!?" He thought. His vision began to blur. He begins to cough. "Luc, are you alright?" Lupa asked. Luc smiles quizzically at her. "Yea... I think I had a bad berry." He said. Lupa was shocked.

The Lucario walks away in pain to the bathroom, coughing along the way. As he enters the men's room, he faints. He screams while he's unconscious. Suddenly his body began to change into Ash. After a while, the transformation was complete. Ash wakes up. He looks at the mirror used in front of the sinks. Ash smiled as he looked at himself. Ash looked at himself. 'Stupid Luc. If he didn't do pain to me, me wouldn't have do this. Now he pay. Me will have fun now. Me will have fun.' Ash thought as his dark eyes glistened and a wicked smile was on his face. He looked at Luc's cot, it covered his privet area, but the thing didn't like it. 'Me must have me clothes. Me want to be different from Luc.' Ash thought. Then smiled. He looks at the shadows. They begin to move towards Ash. Eminently they rap around Ash. After a while, they materialized into Ash's Hoenn outfit. Ash smiled. 'Me like..' He thought as he looked at himself. Soon he left the men's room.

He walks up to Lupa. The quietness of his first encounter with her was gone. 'Now me don't have to worry about me being to kind. Me know now she not Resh. She not Dawn.' Ash thought. She smiles at him. "Oh, Mr. King. Have you seen Luc, he's been in there for quite a time." She said. Ash smiled. "Pucking up a storm. He's just sick. I wouldn't worry about him. Now let's dance." He said. Lupa frowned. "I'm sorry. But... I wouldn't feel right dancing with someone while my friend is sick." She said. Ash grabs her. "You don't need a dweeb like him. Me can change your life forever. Me will make you happy. Me will make your dreams come true." Ash said. Lupa slaps him. "Sorry sir, but I don't betray my friends. Now will you leave me alone!?" She asked. Ash angerly holds his cheek, it was red from the slap. "WHY YOU BITCH!" He yelled. Lupa was surprised. "Oh my." She said. Ash squished her hand. "DON'T YOU THINK THAT I'M BETTER THAN HIM! YOU OBIOUSLY WON'T REALISE IT! ME BETTER! ME BEST!HATEHATEHATE!" Ash yelled. Soon he punches her. He lets go of her. He walks away. Lupa was shocked on what he did.

He grabs a Kirlia. "Hey let me go!" She yelled. Ash angerly looks at her. "NO!" He yelled as he walks back of the tent with her. Everybody was shocked on what Ash did. They soon began to talk. Outside, Ash began rehashing the Kirlia. "Why won't you love me!" He asked. Tires were in his eyes. The girl fearfully looks away. "Please don't hurt me. I have no interest on such a monster." She said. He grabs her. "LOVEME!" He yelled. He felt tormented. "PLEASE!" She looks at him. She felt sorry for the thing. "No... No. I can't. I just can't." She said. Ash slaps her. She gets up, scarred out of her wit. "Please, just let me go. I'm not the one you love. I'm just some random girl and I don't love you." She said. Ash slaps her again. "STOPITSTOPLIEING. IFYOUWON'TBEMINE. MEKILLYOU. MEMUSTHAVEALLYOURHISTORY!" Ash yelled. She looks away. "I just can't." She said in fear. She looks up and notices the monster's eyes, angry and misery-less. "WRONGANSWER!" He yelled. Soon he used Shadow Claw, eminently blood hits the tent's wall. Ash continues to slash until there is nothing left but a pile of meat and blood. Ash sits down and cries. ' . PainPain. . . , goaway. mejustalone. MEAMKING!MEDESIRELOVE!MEDESIRVELOVE!MEMUSTHAVEIT!THEYREJECTME!MESHOWTHEM!MEWILLSHOWTHEM!SHOWTHEM_ALL_! MEWILLBEKING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Ash thought as his mind snapped. He gets up and laughes evilly.

The monster soon enters the bar again. Everybody was shocked as they saw the blood on him. He walks up to Lupa. "What do you want?" She asked. Ash slaps her. "Me here for loser's drink. Me thirsty." He said as he grabs Luc's drink. Lupa angerly looks at Ash. "That's not yours." She said. "Me don't care. Me can have whatever me want. You not the one. You nor any-woman the one. Me will find Resh. ME will have her." Ash said as he walks away. He grabs a straw. "You will never be loved by Resh. She'll never look at you if you are Zekrom." She said. Ash looks at her. He walks up to her. "You wrong!MEZEKROM!MEASH!" Ash yelled, soon he used Dragon claw and slashes her face. He leaves a flesh wound on her face. Ash drinks the drink, forgetting that it had Colbur. After finishing it, Ash felt sick. Ash coughed. He angerly looks at the drink. 'No...it should . Me king. ME king!' Ash thought as he walks to the bathroom. Once in, the creature faints. 'No. Me will win. Me always win.' Ash thought before he had fainted. After a while, Ash returned to being Luc. Luc wakes up and notices the blood on his paws. He goes to the sinks and cleans them. Once he was done, he looks at the mirror. A flash occurs while Luc sees Ash psychotic smile. Soon everything was back to normal, Luc frowns at the thing. Luc shocked his head.

The Lucario walks out of the bathroom and sees a scratched Lupa. Luc runs up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Lupa nod. "Yeah, I'm okay. Some Pokemon helped me heal it." She said. Luc decided that he need to ask even though he already knew. "What happened to you?" He asked. "I saw Mr. Pokelantis earlier. He said he saw you. We got into an argument when he was starting to call you names. He soon went back with Kirlia. I don't know what happened to her though, she hasn't come back. Though Ash did, he took your drink and slashed my face when I tried to defend you. That... that thing... It's out of control. I first felt sorry for him, but.. how he acted to me now was totally different than earlier of the day." She said. She looked at Luc. "What happened to you?" Luc sighed. "I ran into Ash earlier, he started to hit me, call me off. He seemed to hate me even though I've done nothing bad to him. He yelled at me, I don't know why he was so cold. I guess he was starting lose himself. His eyes... his eyes were more dark. I could feel his hatred for me." Luc said. "He knocked me out and I guess he left the room to go talk to you. When I woke up, I noticed I was feeling better, but this was when Ash came in. He didn't look that good. I yelled at him. Ash jumped at me. But this time I won. I promise you that I won't let him hurt you again." Luc said. Lupa nodded. "Let's go. I don't think this is a good place to stay." Luc said. Soon the two left while the police were arriving. The two soon went their separate ways and went home.

(Luc's tent.)

Luc had gone down to his lab, looking at his blueprints and formals for his potion. He remembered what Ash said. 'He was the one to cause my transformation into him. But what allowed him to do it?' Luc thought. Luc thought of his smoothy and drink. 'It obviously wasn't my smoothy with Lupa. Was it my drink? But it only has one ingredient with my potion. Could a Colbur berry be strong enough to allow Ash to do that? I guess so since it's the only option. I guess I can't have Colbur berries until I know to completely get rid of Ash.' Luc thought. Luc puts down the notes and walks back to his bed. He closes the camber. 'The only thing I can do now is wait it out. Hopefully Ash won't bother me this time.' The Lucario thought. He held his head. 'Not. NEVER!NOTINTELMEHAVEBODY!MEWILLNEVERGIVE!' Ash yelled. Luc holds his head, but eventually falls asleep.

(Inside Luc's mind.)

"I thought you couldn't get to me unless you had the Colbur berry." Luc said to Ash. Ash laughed. "Me only need it to have body. Doesn't meanmecan't hurt you here." Ash said. "Why... why are you so censured on having my body. Why can't you just go away?" Luc asked in anger. Ash laughed. "ME WILLNEVER LEAVE. MENEED BODY. ME WANT . MENEED IT TOGET TO RESH. NEED IT. NEED LOVE. CAN'T FEEL ON MY OWN. NEED CONFERT!" Ash yelled. Luc looks at Ash. "You thinkyour mighty. You think you could change fate. Potion curse. Me will always come. Nothingwill stop me. Me will have what me wants. You will not ruin it." Ash said. Luc runs towards Ash. He uses force palm. Ash smiled. "Me stronger now. Me will better fighter." Ash said. Soon the two began douching out. Ash slashes Luc. Luc pushes Ash away with an aura sphere. 'Will not lose. Me will win!' Ash thought as he looked at the ceiling. Ash shots a dragon plus at the ceiling. Rocks began to fall down towards Luc. Luc nimbly dodges the rocks. Ash soon slashes Luc from the back. "You used teleported to get a cheap shot. You coward." Luc yelled. Ash holds his head. Pain was entering his body. He hears Brandon calling him a coward as well. Ash angerly looks down. "What did you call me!?" Ash yelled in frustration. Luc smiled. "COWARD! That's what I called you. A COWARD!" Luc yells at Ash. Ash lashes out and screams. He uses Dragon rage. "STOP IT! STOPCALLINGMENAMES!DIE!DIE!DIE!YOUMUSTDIE!" Ash yelled as he began firing at random. He could no longer hold himself back.

After a while, Ash ran out of PP for the move. Luc was on the ground, shacking in pain. Ash laughed. 'I did it. Me won. Me won. Me will have body now. Me must finish it. Me can't have him ruining everything.' Ash thought as he walks up to Luc. Ash looks at Luc, ready to shock him to death. Luc looks up. "I told you. I told you I win. Me win all time. Me will always win. Me am king." Ash said happy in an evil way. Ash laughed. "You brat." Luc said. Ash noticed what Luc said. Ash picks him up. "What did you call me!?" He yelled. Luc looks at him, almost dead. "Your a brat. You hate being called names. You want things your way, you never think of others. What they feel. You only care for yourself. If you were the king you say you were, you wouldn't be this way. You say you want love. That you need it. But... All I see is darkness. You don't know what love is. You only want to feel it. Though you can't even feel it your self, you need someone to say it cause you can't. You can't cause... your nothing but hatred. Your a brat, the biggest one around. And you know it. You just don't want to admit it." Luc said. Ash claws at Luc. "LAIR!YOULIE!MENOTTHATWAY!MEHAVEWAY!YOULIE!" Ash said. He felt the pain coming back. 'Goaway. goawaypain.' Ash thought. Ash cried as he lets go of Luc. Luc looks at Ash. 'Will he realize he can change?' Luc thought. Ash looks at Luc. "ME WILL MAKEYOU APPRECIATE ME! MEWiLL HAVEBODY!" Ash yelled. Luc looks at him. 'The brat will never change. He's too catch up in himself that he can't see what his is. What he has become.' Luc said. Soon Ash makes a contract.

Luc looks at it. "I will never agree to allowing you to kill. I will never let you out if I wanted to. You'd have to force me to." Luc said. Ash smiled. "Exactly." Ash said as he grabs Luc's paw. Ash smiles. He makes ink and puts Luc's paw in it. "MEWILLHAVEPOWER!MEWILLHAVEBODY!MEKING!MERULER!" Ash yelled as he puts Luc's unwilling paw on the paper. Once the deed was done, chains rapped around Luc. Luc looks around an noticed he was going into the cage he had made for Ash. Ash smiled at this. "See you later. Partner." Ash said, venom and poison escaped from his mouth. Luc looks as he felt he was being control. 'No!' Luc thought. Soon everything turned black.

**Told you. See you later. AuraPearl44 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3

**Happy late Halloween! This is the end of the miniseries since I'm pretty late! Note this is shorter than what I predicted.**

Luc was looking at a picture of Lopunny. He was out of his mind and in the real world. He looked at some newspapers, 6 months have passed and Ash was now a big serial killer. He looked at the latest paper. The police still didn't know who the killer was. Ash's laugh was heard. Luc looks over his bed and sees the potion. He picks it up and angerly looks at it. Ever since he drank this stupid potion his life went down the drain. Ash refused him to go outside and have the Mareep get the ingredients and food. Only the monster was allowed to go out. Luc remembered the contract. He couldn't do anything without Ash approving or disproving it. Luc hated the monster. He hated everything about the monster. 'I want my life back. I was so happy before that monster ruined it. I thought I was trying to help the world, but in the end, I end up hurting it with this monster. I know now what a life I had before the monster came. I want it back. But how to allow Ash to not notice.' Luc thought. Then he came up with an idea. 'If this doesn't work, I might die. I don't care, if it means to get ride of the monster once and for all is all that matters.' Luc thought. Then smiled. He looked at his news paper. It had Metagross on the cover announcing that his client loner would try and cure evil.

Luc picks up a phone one of the Mareep bought. Luc looked at the phone book Mareep brought with it. 'Please Meta, have a phone.' Luc thought as he looked through it. Soon he reached his friend's name. Luc soon calls him. "Hello, this is Metagross." Meta said. Luc sighed. "It's me, Luc." Luc said. "Luc? Why haven't you called before? Everyone has been worried about you since Mr. Pokelantis became your new roommate." Meta said. Luc nodded. "Mr. Pokelantis hates me beginning out and has kept me in our tent for a long time. Is Lupa worrying?" Luc asked. "Yeah. She's been worrying the most since what that thing did to her." Meta said. Luc sighed. "Why have you decided now was the time to call?" Meta asked. Luc sighed. "I couldn't find a way to call you and I've been worried that Mr. Pokelantis would beak me." Luc said. "Anyway, I've been hearing about your new experiment. How's it doing?" Luc asked. Meta answered, "Great, I've heard what happened to your experiment. Don't worry I have fixed your problems. My client has a different ingredient so what happened won't happen again." Meta said. Luc smiled. "Great. I was hopping I could come over." Luc said. Meta agreed. "It'll be nice not being with that brat again. After all, he's such a jerk and a monster. I want to slap him every time he yells at someone." Meta said. Ash soon takes over. "WHATWASTHAT!?" Ash yelled. Meta was confused. "Ash!? Is he there!?" Meta asked. Luc gulps Ash's thought down. "Nothing. Ash heard you and thought it was some nearby Pokemon. Don't worry, he's not in here." Luc lied. Meta sighed. "Thank goodness, I dough if he knew, he would never let you leave. That ego maniac." Meta said. Luc laughed. "Now met me at Mt. Calander on level 6. I'll met you there to take you to my house." Meta said. Luc agrees. They say goodbye and Luc hung up.

Ash claws his way back into the front of Luc's mind. 'NO!NONONONONONONONONONONONO!MEWON'TLETYOUGO!MEHAVEN'TFONDRESH!MEMUSTFINDHER!' Ash yelled. Luc sighed. "I know where she is. She's on the mountain Metagross is on." Luc lied. Ash was angry. 'WHYHAVEN'TTOLDME!MEWILLKILLYOUONCEMEFREE!MEWILLKILLYOU!' Ash yelled. Luc sighed. "Because I hate you, that's why I haven't told you. Besides, you'll be inside me when we met her. Why don't we take the potion so when we me her, you can talk to her. Okay." Luc lied. 'Okay.' Ash said, very dumb. Luc smiled. He picks up the phone. "Operator. Give me the address for the Pokemon explorers." Luc said.

(Mt. Calander, Lv. 6)

Luc looks at Oshuatt and Pikachu. He was sweating about showing Metagross about his secret. Soon Luc notices the Metagross. He smiles. "That's him." Luc said. Osh and pika sighed in relief. This was one tough Dungeon. They looked at Luc. "I hope you can find what you were looking for." Pikachu said. Luc nodded. Soon the three parted as Luc gave them their money. Luc walks up to Meta. "Let's get inside." Meta said. Luc agrees as they leave the level and enter a tent. Meta sits down naturally while Luc sits down in a chair. Meta looks at Luc. "Why haven't you called before? Had something happened? I heard Ash in the call, is he hurting you?" Meta asked. Luc smiled. "No. No.. not usually. When...I behave." Luc said, looking down. Meta looks at Luc. "Luc you can't have Ash control your life. Even if he's a legendary." Meta said. Luc sighed. "You wouldn't understand." Luc said. "Why wouldn't I? I'm your friend. Or has Ash effected you so much that you can't recognize it?" Meta asked. Luc shocked his head. "No." He replied. Meta smiled. "So what do you want with my potion?" Meta asked. Luc looks at Meta with censured. "I want to free myself from Ash, but the only way is with the potion. I believe I can fix Ash with it." Luc said. Meta sighed. "I dough it. The guy's too loony to take it." Meta said. Luc nodded. Luc notices the paper. "So... another one was killed yesterday." Luc said. Meta was confused until he saw the paper. "Yeah, the killer has been killing a lot of Pokemon. I've been worried about everyone." Meta said. Luc sighed.

"Meta... There's something I have to tell you about Mr. Pokelantis." Luc said. Ash felt worried. 'NO! DON'T TELL! PROMISED! YOUPROMISED!" Ash yelled. Luc ignored the thing. Luc looks at Meta. "Mr. Pokelantis is the killer." Luc said. Ash was still angry. 'No. NOTDON'TTELL!DON'TTELLANYONE!BEQUIET!BEQUIET!' Ash yelled. Meta was confused. "Are you sure?" The steel type asked. Luc nodded. "I saw him killing a few times before I 'vanished'. Ash hated what I did. He punished me and broke me so I wouldn't tell." Luc said. Meta was horrified. "Why haven't you told the police!? That's curial evidence!" Meta yelled. Luc looked away. "Because... Ash would take my life before they would come. I was afraid of dying, afraid of him." Luc said. "But... I know what I have to do."

"The potion." Meta said knowing what Luc was going to say. The Jackal nodded. He picks up his potion. 'I have to show him. It's the only way.' Luc thought. Ash screamed, 'NO!CAN'TSHOW!YOUCAN'TSHOWME!NOTNOW!MECAN'TSHOWWESAME!' Luc looks at Meta. "Meta, there's something else I've been hiding from you. But... I can't have Mr. Pokelantis around anymore. I have to do it now!" Luc said. Meta was confused. Soon Luc drank the potion whole. He falls to the ground. He quickly transforms into Ash to Meta's horror. After a while, Ash woke up, however Luc's eyes had replaced the monsters. Meta was shocked. "Your the monster!?" Meta said in surprised. Luc nods. "I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to hurt my friends. But. This beast. This monster. He's been ruining my life for so long. I can't take it any longer. Meta. I need your potion!" Luc yelled. Meta was confused, but he knew he had to help his friend. Meta soon psychically moved his potion into Ash's human hand. Luc smiled as he looked at the potion. Suddenly he felt Ash screaming and clawing his way out. "NO!MECAN'THAVE!MEWILLHAVEBODYFOREVER!MEWILLHAVERESH!" Ash yelled. Inside Ash/Luc's mind. Luc's grabbed Ash, holding him down. Outside, Luc looks at potion as he struggles on moving it closer to his lips. Luc uses all of his might and makes Ash drink the potion. Once it was all gone, Luc and Ash screamed in pain. "NO!MEWON'TDIE!MEWON'TDISAPPEAR!MEWILLLIVEFOREVER!MELEGEDNARY!MEASH!MEKING!MEZEKROM!" Ash yelled. Soon he felt his body shocking itself into unconsciousness. "no." Ash whispered as he fainted.

Soon Ash transformed back into Luc. After a while, Luc got up. He smiled. 'So long Mr. Pokelantis.' Luc thought, thinking he had succeeded. Meta helps Luc up. "Are you sure Ash is gone forever?" Meta asked. Luc nodded. "I'm pretty sure. That brat desires it for everything he had done. For every life he had token, even my own, he deserves to die." Luc said. Inside his mind. Ash was chained up in the cage from ch. 2. He looked around. He hated it there. He didn't want to be their. Soon he felt pain. He couched a lot. He felt like he was dying. He looked around, the lower haft of his body was beginning to disintegrate. 'NO! Me can't die!Memustlive!Resh!Kyerum!SomeoneHelpMe!' Ash yelled. But he only heard his echos. 'NO!IfMecan'tHavebody!Luccan'teither!Mewillkillhim!MEWILLDESTROYHIMFORWHATHE'SDOING!' Ash yelled. He soon began to tug at the chains. Ripping them from their sockets. Once he used his force to break through, he looked around and he noticed he was in darkness. Ash smiled. ' !YES!YES!' Ash thought. Soon he dove into the darkness like it was water. Outside Luc's mind. Luc began to crouch down. He was feeling accounting pain. He soon screamed from it. Meta took the sign and called the hospital. Luc falls down, weak and shacking. Inside Luc, Ash was taking many organs and stuff to keep him alive. Ash soon noticed the stuff that was disintegrating him. It was in the stomach. Ash was angry. " !" Ash yelled. Ash soon transforms into darkness and disappears. Outside Luc's mind. Luc was failing on the ground in pain, his back facing up. Suddenly a bulged began to form in the creatures back. Meta had ended his call and entered the room.

The bulge burst from the skin and revealed the Dark stone. Blood was coming out from the burst. Meta picks it up and looks at his friend. Luc wakes up and turns on his back. Meta was shocked. "Don't move. The ambulance will come." Meta said. Luc looked at Meta. "I'm sorry. But.. I dough they can save me. Ash took all of my organs except my heart, my brain, and my stomach. He knew the pain to start to disappear was there." Luc said. Meta looked at his friend in sadness. "I thought I could live, I thought Ash would disappear before he could get a chance to fight. I guess I was wrong. I should have never made the potion. You were...right. Tell...Lupa. I...lo...love her...And.. tell... my... frien..ds... I'm... sorry... for...what...Ash...did...toe...every...one." Luc said. Soon the Lucario dies and transformed into light. This light soon disappeared. Meta was sad. Soon the Pokemon medical group came in. "Where's the Pokemon in trouble." A Chansey asked. Meta holds the Dark stone. "Too late. He already died." Meta said. The Medical group was sad, they knew that Pokemon turned into light when they died. Meta showed them the stone with his telephonists. "This is the only thing left of him. No... this isn't him. This is the monster that destroyed him." Meta said.

(At a funeral.)

All of Luc's friends were there, looking at the blood and stuff that was left of Luc put into the grave. All except the Dark stone. Lillygant was the first to speak. "Luc, our dear friend. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I'm sorry that Mr. Pokelantis took your life. I wish I had some way of helping you, but... I'm not a scientist." She said. Soon she cried. Meta goes up to Luc's grave. "I know I'm just a banker, but I'm sorry that my lender's potion did this to you. I know he or I shouldn't have done what you've tried to do. But... I missed you so much I just had to try something." Meta said. Soon he walked away. Scold went up to the grave. "I'm sorry for allowing you to have that idea. It's my fault that you went on to try and help Ash. I'm sorry for getting that idea of the potion in your head." Scold said. Soon he cried. "I'm sorry." Lopunny goes up to the grave. "I wish I could have been there for you Luc, but you've pushed me away. Now... your dead. I love you Luc and I wish you didn't make that potion." Lupa said. Soon cried.

The mayor was there too, but he only grabbed the Dark stone. He walks away sad. He soon gives the stone to Reshiram, who was outside of the town. Resh looks at the stone. She cries. 'Zekrom. If only you remembered what happened to you, maybe you would have let that man alone. But.. I've been delusional. There was no way of stopping you. Zekrom..Ash. Since you destroyed the Time tower and tried to attack Arceus in rage, you've been put in that body to try and learn from those mistakes. But... that was a feeble dream. You could never let go of your hatred, your rage. I just hope that when you wake up you won't remember what happened now or then. And I hope you'll be the Zekrom I know and love.' Reshiram thought. She looks at the stone. "I love you Ash!" She said his name she gave to him.

**Note those flashbacks of Ash and Dawn. That was Zekrom and Reshiram in this world. And the king of Pokelantis bit was when Zekrom decided to do a Pokemon battle with Arceus. Note; Zekrom calls Reshiram Dawn in this world, and Reshiram calls Zekrom Ash. **

**Sorry for the sad note, but yeah. I hoped you like this miniseries. Point out the plot holes or problems to me or something. And see you later. AuraPearl44_MaytheAurabewithyou_Peace! **


End file.
